


Perfect Spot

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [62]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Perfect Spot

“I could lie here all day,” murmured Napoleon, as he stretched on his lounger. “I can’t believe we never thought of this sooner.

“You do have some good ideas on occasion,” replied Illya, drowsily. “I must admit that I am very content. Hopefully nobody will need us for quite some time.

“Waverly’s in a meeting and all the paperwork is up to date. We’ll be fine.”

“I know it’s extremely hot outside,” came the voice of the U.N.C.L.E. chef from the doorway. “But if any of the food in this cold store spoils, you will be paying for its replacement.”


End file.
